Phone Call
by dot-sye
Summary: Axel gets a late night phone call. One shot. Reno x Axel x Roxas. Practice at sex, nothing else really. Don't read too deep into it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or the characters, just the ideas

**Note:** hope you enjoy, I am still not used to writing sex scenes so pointers are welcome on how to improve…

* * *

**Phone Call**

A sweaty form shifted and a painfully beautiful moan left the space between them in the moonlit room. The bed was soft under him but it was caked with sweat from their activities as the body above him shifted just so and it drained a cry from his lips. His legs tightened on instinct around the other's slim figure and the next thrust had his back arching off the sheets and his head turned so he was staring at the wall upside down.

But he didn't see the wall.

The male above him grabbed onto his wild red locks and yanked him forward so their lips could meet.

Their slicked bodies moved in perfect unison as another long, slow thrust hit just right. It was driving him insane. And the other's tongue was following his body's movements in the slow thrusts.

He forced his eyes open and forced himself to glare up at the redhead. The redhead was smirking down at him, saliva making his bruised lips glisten and the most magnificent mix of colours staring right back down at him.

He reached up with trembling hands and another moan left his parted lips. One hand grabbed onto the other's surprisingly strong shoulder and the other mixed into the soft crimson locks above him. They grabbed at the shorter locks before running slightly to the long ones. They were usually tied at the back of his head in a low ponytail but now stuck to his sweat back and fell across to land on his own chest where they tickled him.

And those eyes.

They were the perfect mix of green and blue with sparks of silver.

Another angled thrust and he used his legs wrapped around the other to force his hips down and letting his body escape the slow rhythm, begging for a faster one.

"Faster," he moaned low at the back of his throat.

The redhead above him smirked even wider and stilled completely inside him for a long moment, leaning down to whisper in that sensual voice. "No."

It made him crazy. He wanted it fast and rough and frantic, not so sinfully delicious that it was painful.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he wasn't above begging to get what he wanted. "Please, please…" the other's hips had forced his into the bed limiting even that little movement and keeping them perfectly still.

"Please, what?"

"Move!" he tried again to thrust his hips up and this time it was answered by the draw back and almost brutal shove back inside his body. He gasped his eyes wide open to stare into the mix above him.

"Like that?"

He moaned out a low 'yea' when the next thrust came just like that but angled so perfectly that he screamed the other's name into the empty bedroom. He reached out and held the other's face in both hands, pulling him close as the thrusts started speeding up but remaining as deep as always.

"Please," he whispered to the other's lips, his thumbs running over the red swipe tattoos under that exotic mix of colours. Using his hold on the other and the other's strong arms to keep them up, he pulled his head up and once more whispered, right into those lips. "Please, Reno, _faster_."

He knew that it made the other weak when he whimpered out his name like that and he got what he wanted. The redhead above him pushed him roughly down with a forceful kiss and his hips snapped back and forth faster and faster. Their lips pulled apart and one wiry arm went down to the legs wrapped around his waist. He manoeuvred that leg and his own body until there was a knee resting on his shoulder. He kissed the sweaty appendage, licking up the salty taste that was so unique to his partner. And then he moved even faster.

"Yes! Yes!" he screamed below him in ecstasy. One arm was wrapped in the red locks so tight that it must have hurt while the other was grabbing onto the bed sheets, tugging at them and using them to try and twist his body for the better angle.

"Yes!" the redhead above him sped up even more as they both felt their completion nearing. His hand shot down to his own erection to try and lessen the pressure that was quickly building. And it kept on building, reaching a new crescendo in his inner being before—

Axel awoke with a start when he felt somebody punch his shoulder lazily.

"Get that," a mumbled voice came from beside him and it took him a moment to realize that somebody's cell phone was buzzing. He quickly got it and when he noticed the caller ID his heart skipped a beat. He noticed his obvious erection and glanced over his shoulder at the small blonde sleeping in his bed.

"I'll be right back," a mumbled response was all he got for an answer before he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the ground and left the room. The ringing had stopped and he quickly put on the sweatpants, careful over his erection before glaring down at the tent now formed in his pants.

He went into the bathroom of the small two bedroom apartment and flicked the phone open. As soon as he did it buzzed in his hand and he grinned slightly.

"Hey," he answered softly when he clicked the talk and heard a deep chuckle on the other end.

"Hey, baby."

"Why you calling, everything okay?"

"Yea, yea… just…" a silent moan and Axel noticed the tent in his pants was not lessening. "Thinking of you."

Axel smirked. "Are you jacking off?"

A deep chuckle on the other end followed by one of those silent moans and a gasp and Axel knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Had a dream of you, yo," Reno muttered softly.

Axel found his hand massaging himself through his trousers and his bit his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Reno moaned deeply as a response. "You were writhing and begging under me…"

Axel chuckled lightly and nodded to himself. "And you were a fucking tease."

"Hey, hey! I was _fucking_ a tease…" the grin was obvious on his lips and Axel moaned when he imagined it.

"Fox face," he moaned out low and his hand went down his pants.

"Fire cracker," Reno responded with an obvious grin in his voice.

Axel hissed as a response. He _loathed_ that pet name.

"Axel?" the curious, soft tone from the other side of the door startled the redhead on the phone.

"Yea, Roxy?" he called softly but his hand didn't stop moving.

"Everything alright?" the blonde murmured sleepily on the other side and Axel saw a small shake from the door as if the other had leaned on it.

"Yea, baby, just go back to sleep… I'll be there in a second…"

Silence answered but Axel's hand didn't stop moving and the voice from the other side of the phone kept moaning out his name in unison to the words Roxas had spoken.

"I can't," the blonde's soft whisper came and Axel was _so_ close.

His voice was strained as he heard Reno's taunting voice and dirty words on the other side of the phone.

"I had that nightmare again," the words were so soft.

Axel gasped as he heard Reno's throaty moan when the redhead on the other side of the phone found his released.

"Axel?" the boy's soft voice echoed in his head with Reno's chuckle and Axel found his own release, biting his bottom lip so hard that it bled.

"Yea, baby," he responded to both Roxas' repeat of his name and Reno's own to make sure he was alright. "I'm coming."

"You already came," Reno's voice chuckled and a kiss sounded over the phone before he hung up.

Axel hung up his side and quickly cleaned himself up.

When he opened the door Roxas was sitting on the ground and hugging his knees, the boy's wide blue eyes filled with tears.

"Come on, baby," he held out his hand and Roxas took it, standing and easily being lifted into the redhead's embrace.

Axel deposited the other into the bed and joined him in right after.

"Was that Reno?" Axel froze at the question as he spooned behind Roxas.

"Yea, baby… it was Reno."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, baby, go to sleep," he kissed the back of the blonde's head. "I'll let you talk to him next time."

"Everything's okay, though?"

"Yea, yea… don't worry… he'll be fine…"

Axel could only hope that his words rang true as he thought of the other redhead.

"I love you," he whispered softly into the blonde hair. He felt Roxas stiffen for a moment before the boy nodded and drifted off to sleep, haunted by the nightmare that told the story of his life.

Axel sighed softly, knowing that nightmare too well and fearing it along with Roxas, knowing he would lose the boy and his only tie to the reality in which Reno existed.

The truth of the nightmare that told him he would never love again.

Later that week when Axel got the bill for his cell phone he noticed a specific number and call from a week before that never showed up. As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed the lit incense that Roxas had placed before the picture of their redheaded best friend.

* * *

please read and review  
these three are my favourite coupling, not always as a threesome, so i hope i can portray how much i love them and mostly... i hope that people get what im writing...  
this isn't just a PWP, although it seems like it, it's practice for writing sex and because i love writing with subtle texts

hope you enjoyed  
.sye


End file.
